


WataruP exchange gift!!

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, royal..au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Merry.. july christmas? :D!!!





	WataruP exchange gift!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry.. july christmas? :D!!!


End file.
